Cette part de moi qui réside en lui
by woloopie
Summary: Terriblement évident et pourtant très compliqué. C'est toujours comme ça pour deux âmes qui se rejoignent dans leur douleurs pour s'étreindre. [Patron x Gothique] (limes et lemons à venir)
1. Chapter 1

_**Bien le bonjoir les gens! En ces tristes jours, je viens vous enfoncer un peu plus en publiant cette fic. 8D**_  
 _ **Ce sera une fic à chapitres que je compte mener jusqu'au bout cette fois. u_u T'façon j'ai déjà toute l'histoire en tête, il faut juste que mon emploi du temps me permettre d'écrire la fin. :')**_  
 _ **Bon, que dire d'autre? Ah oui! En dehors de cette fic, il y aura sans doute un recueil d'OS qui va voir le jour sur ce fandom, un peu dans le même principe que "Une bande d'infirmes".**_  
 _ **Bref, je vous laisse lire, on se retrouve en bas! :)**_

* * *

J'ouvre un œil paresseux sur le plafond au plâtre blanc où dansent quelques lumières. Elles percent courageusement l'obscurité de ce que je perçois comme étant le milieu de la nuit.

Dès que mes deux paupières sont ouvertes, la nausée me prend en me tordant les tripes tandis que mes organes flottent dans une brume angoissante qui entraîne la bile jusqu'au bord de mes lèvres. Je les soude pour empêcher le filet de les passer et rejette la couette sur l'ombre qui ondule en de paisibles respirations à mes côtés. Je jette mes pieds à terre en me pliant en deux par soubresauts. Je vacille jusqu'à la porte, appuie malhabilement sur la clenche, gratifiant d'un dernier coup d'œil les divers vêtements qui couvrent la moquette impeccable puis me ravise au dernier moment pour m'emparer d'un t-shirt que j'enfile en tremblant. Je trimballe difficilement ma presque nudité à travers les couloirs inconnus, déverrouillant avec empressement toutes les portes possibles en quête de la salle de bain.

La porte à l'opposé des escaliers me révèle une petite pièce aux tons beiges dans laquelle je me précipite avec un semblant de soulagement. Je me jette et me plie sur la cuvette pour y laisser échapper le jet brûlant et acide qui empoisonnait ma langue. L'air frais qui heurte ma peau moite me fait longuement frissonner par salves et je ferme les yeux.

Je sens presque de nouveau les mains de mon partenaire glisser le long de mon dos et son torse chercher le mien pour mêler nos sueurs de cette course haletante au plaisir.  
Une autre remontée me force à me repencher sur les toilettes.

Lorsque ça passe, j'essaie d'inspirer à fond pour me calmer. Peine perdue.  
Je me revois pilonner sauvagement et sans passion le jeune homme que j'éloignais le plus possible du creux de mes bras.  
Ce plaisir égoïste que je cherchais simplement à me procurer le plus vite possible pour tenter d'éloigner de mes pensées mon mal-être, m'ouvrir quelques instants au bonheur de la vie avant de m'enfermer de nouveau dans la tristesse du monde que j'accueille en mon sein.  
Un haut-le-cœur me traverse violemment et ma tête claque contre la céramique.

Vacillant, je me relève malgré tout et actionne sans trop y penser le mécanisme des toilettes.

Je me rince sommairement la bouche avec une eau glacée qui m'anesthésie presque les lèvres et la langue. De mes mains tremblantes, je m'en passe un peu sur le visage, évitant soigneusement de croiser le reflet de mes yeux dans le miroir qui me fait face.

Ma respiration se calme peu à peu et le silence que j'ai troublé revient tranquillement dans l'appartement.

-Ca va pas ?

A peine un chuchotement. Je sursaute et me courbe pour éviter la main compatissante qui épouse mon omoplate.

-Si, ça va.

Ma voix tranchante arrache un soupir désolé au jeune homme derrière moi.

-Tu veux qu'on parle ?

-Et toi, tu veux pas me foutre la paix ? , répliqué-je aussi sec.

Il plante ses ongles dans ma chair, je me relève maladroitement en lançant au hasard mon poing furieux. Il heurte brusquement quelque chose. Après rapide analyse, je constate que ce sont ses lèvres. L'autre accuse le coup.

-Regarde-moi !, gronde-t-il.

Je me retourne d'un seul coup pour lui faire face et le découvrir presque pour la première fois. Nous nous affrontons du regard alors que du coin de l'œil, j'étudie son torse finement dessiné qui se soulève anarchiquement sous le coup de la douleur. Sa peau pâle luit doucement à la blancheur du néon qui éclaire la petite pièce.  
Je glisse mon regard de ses yeux presque gris au sang qui dégouline lentement sur son fin menton et déglutis difficilement. Le désir me prend de nouveau les tripes et ma respiration perd son cours normal. Nous ne disons rien mais j'entends son souffle s'intensifier lui aussi. Un sourire écorne le coin de ses lèvres et le liquide pourpre s'accumule dans une fossette avant de couler. Je me pince légèrement les lèvres avant de les lécher.

-Arrête ça. , m'intime-t-il d'une voix pressée.

-Arrêter quoi ?

-Ca.

Mutin, il sort un petit bout de langue pour lentement récolter un peu de sang en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je ne réagis pas. Pas immédiatement. J'attends. J'attends que l'envie monte un peu plus. Je fixe ses yeux étincelants, sa langue, ses lèvres et une bouffée de chaleur me prend. Je suis mon élan et agrippe sa taille d'une main ferme, l'autre prenant possession de son menton pour le forcer à s'approcher de moi. Je plaque ma bouche à la sienne pour un baisé excitant et excité, mêlant bave et sang. Je me délecte de ce mélange en quelques longs grognements. Il geint avec passion quand j'insinue le bout rosée de ma langue dans sa plaie ouverte. Le goût ferré de son sang empli âcrement nos papilles, nous enivrent aussi bien que nos mains qui explorent la peau de l'autre.

Dans cet abandon auquel je me livre, je me hais.

Je sais bien que c'est la solution de facilité et pourtant je m'y plonge avec lâcheté. J'ai toujours fonctionné comme ça. Me fondre dans l'abîme des sens pour me soustraire à ma souffrance.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne suis pas parti un peu plus tôt.  
J'aurais dû, je le fais d'habitude. Je m'éclipse au petit matin et j'ère dans les rues jusqu'à ce que le sommeil me gagne complètement et que je me laisse aller dans les entrailles d'une ruelle. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, ça ne m'a même pas frôlé l'esprit.

Je me tourne vers le corps frêle caché sous la couette à mes côtés. Je regarde son visage et je pense que je pourrais y trouver une certaine beauté. Quelque chose me fascine totalement chez cet homme. Je ne comprends pas quoi mais je sais que c'est ce qui m'a poussé à céder à une nouvelle étreinte et surtout, à rester chez lui. Je ne connais pas son nom et pourtant, dans ses bras, j'ai réussi à oublier le mien.  
Soulagement et bonheur immense, quelques instants. Etrangement, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas réellement éprouvé ça. Je pourrais presque me sentir en confiance avec lui. Presque.

Je m'habille en silence en observant le minois détendu de cet homme que je ne connais pas, appréciant la différence avec ses traits crispés de jouissance d'il y a quelques heures. Je me rassois sur le bord du lit et glisse une cigarette entre mes lèvres et alors que je cherche mon briquet, mes doigts rencontrent mon mp3 et mes écouteurs. Je les installe au creux de mes oreilles et lance la première musique dont le titre me passe par la tête.  
Après quelques instants, une petite flamme danse devant mes yeux et j'inspire le plus possible de fumée empoisonnée.

J'expire.

Je me sens sale.  
Mes vêtements que je n'ai pas pu changer depuis la dernière fois que je suis passé chez moi, il y a deux jours. La sueur et celle de mon partenaire nocturne qui rend ma peau collante. Tachée de différents fluides corporels. De honte.  
J'hausse les épaules. Après tout, j'ai toujours fait avec. Je pourrais sans doute aller prendre une douche tout à l'heure, chez moi.  
Mais il y a des choses dont on ne peut pas se débarrasser…

Je soupire.

Un corps se plaque contre mon dos et deux bras m'enlacent doucement, avec tendresse. Une bouche m'enlève l'un de mes écouteurs avant de me susurrer :

-Tu comptes partir ?

J'exhale une autre bouffée de tabac.

-J'en sais rien. , soufflé-je de ma voix grave. Il faudrait que j'y aille, oui.

Ca n'a aucun sens. Cette situation n'a aucun sens. Cette discussion non plus. Deux personnes qui se sont inconnues, qui ont couché ensemble sans connaître le prénom de l'autre, qui se parlent au petit matin comme un couple. Ca ne veut rien dire.  
Pourtant, je m'abandonne à la chaleur douce du jeune homme derrière moi. Je l'absorbe sans gêne, comme un dû. Un réconfort régénérateur. J'en ai besoin.

-Je dois partir.

-Je comprends.

On se regarde sans rien dire, sereins. Au bout d'un moment, je me lève et me dirige instinctivement vers les escaliers puis la porte d'entrée. Le propriétaire de l'appartement qui m'a suivi tourne les clés pour me déverrouiller la porte. Je sors, prêt à vagabonder dans les rues à la recherche d'un nouveau partenaire, d'une nouvelle distraction mais sans savoir pourquoi, je me ravise. Je me retourne. Sur le pas de la porte, il m'observe toujours avec attention. Je me sens obligé de grommeler :

-C'était sympa.

-Ouais carrément. , sourit-il d'un air détaché qui me donne l'impression d'être idiot.

Son air nonchalant me déplaît. J'ouvre le premier bouton de ma chemise noire avec un sourire goguenard. Son sourire assuré fond aussitôt et il rougit puis bafouille :

-On… On va se revoir ?

Dans sa fébrilité inquiète de gars dépendant aux relations charnelles, je me reconnais malgré moi. Sans que je m'en rende compte, je le considère presque tendrement. Je réponds simplement :

-Je sais où te trouver en tout cas.

C'est faux. Je ne sais pas où on est, je ne reviendrais jamais mais il hoche la tête. Alors je tourne les talons, je pars me replonger dans la ville taciturne, miroir de mon âme. A la sortie de l'immeuble, le soleil s'extirpe de l'aube en déployant quelques rayons déjà brûlants.

J'attrape mon paquet de clopes en soupirant. Mes doigts rencontrent du vide.  
Et j'ai oublié de voler ma proie de cette nuit, j'ai pas un rond en poche.

Putain de journée.

* * *

 _ **Alors, que pensez-vous de ce début? Qui est qui? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de tout ça. :)  
A la prochaine! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bien le bonjoir!**_  
 _ **Bon en fait j'ai rien à dire d'autre à part que voilà la suite! Bonne lecture! :)**_

* * *

Mes pas lourds que je claque sur le bitume affreusement brûlant sont la preuve de ma fatigue croissante alors que le soleil arrive à son zénith et que je marche depuis quelques heures, d'abord au hasard puis pour rentrer chez moi.

La porte au vernis écaillée que je connais si bien se présente enfin devant moi. Je ne sors pas mes clés : je la pousse simplement sans que le mécanisme ne m'oppose de résistance.  
Je me dirige vers les escaliers, dédaignant l'ascenseur dont les portes défoncées baillent tristement vers l'intérieur où on distingue quelques cadavres de bouteilles d'alcool délaissés.

Mes chaussures aux semelles usées creusent un peu plus les marches que j'ai l'habitude de monter depuis des années. Au quatrième étage, je m'enfonce dans le couloir sombre et sale jusqu'à la dernière porte au fond. J'appuie sur le bois au dessus de la serrure, abaisse la poignée et tape un coup dans le bas du cadran. Le panneau pivote doucement sur une entrée vaguement éclairée par le soleil qui investit le salon. Je claque la porte pour qu'elle se coince correctement et coupe les courants d'air avant de partir m'affaler de fatigue dans mon canapé aux couleurs délavées. Mes yeux se ferment seuls tandis que mon esprit bascule d'un seul coup dans un brouillard qui laisse place à un sommeil bienvenu.

+x+x+x

-Eh, réveille-toi !

Péniblement, je m'arrache du sommeil bienheureux qui me berçait. Mon salon plongé dans la lumière de la lune m'apparaît.  
Puis mes yeux se focalisent sur la silhouette qui a pris possession de mes genoux et qui y est assise à califourchon.

Evidemment, je le reconnais immédiatement –il faut dire que j'ai couché avec lui pas plus tôt ce que matin. Et je panique.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!

J'essaie de le faire descendre de mes cuisses mais il se penche pour se cramponner à moi après avoir calé sa tête dans mon cou.

-Je voulais juste te voir ! , s'exclame-t-il.

-Mais comment t'as fait pour me trouver ?!

Il hausse les épaules en faisant une moue que je ne pensais pas pouvoir un jour trouver irrésistible. Il se redresse un peu plus pour me toiser de son air malicieux.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? , m'inquiété-je.

-Oh, trois fois rien. , réplique-t-il dans un sourire de ses lèvres peintes en noir.

Son petit air amusé ne me dit rien qui vaille. Il serre doucement sa prise autour de ma taille sous mes yeux hypnotisés.

-Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir. , minaude-t-il.

Malgré moi je frissonne, conscient que je n'ai même pas envie de lutter plus longtemps que je ne le ferais d'habitude à ses charmes. Parce que j'en ai trop besoin pour le faire ce soir. Et lui aussi, je le sens. C'est sans doute ça qui me rapproche de lui. Qui nous lie sans qu'on le sache vraiment.

Je fixe sa bouche alors qu'il me parle encore, avec l'envie d'y re-goûter. Ca m'obsède autant que ses mots.

-Tu te rappelles de notre rencontre ? J'me demande quand même ce que tu faisais là-bas dans ce bar branché.

-Je chassais. , murmuré-je.

-Evidemment…, se résigne-t-il dans un rire léger. Mais tu vois très bien ce que je voulais dire.

Je me redresse et plonge mon nez dans son cou pour capter le parfum de sa peau. Je la respire longuement et je sens l'envie de le faire mien qui monte en moi. J'enfonce un peu plus mes mains sur son bassin en le pétrissant avec impatience. Je me fige au sourire tendre qu'il m'adresse en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Sous mes doigts, sa chair s'évapore en un bruissement. Sans réellement comprendre, je le laisse disparaître, dans un silence fasciné.

+x+x+x

Je me réveille en sursaut avec une immense sensation de frustration. Essoufflé et tremblant je jette un coup d'œil désabusé à mon entre-jambe bien trop réveillé pour un rêve aussi peu érotique.

Je grogne et même si je sais que tout n'était qu'un instant onirique, je ne peux m'empêcher d'essayer de trouver un indice du passage de l'homme qui m'obsède. Mais dans mon appartement vide, il n'y a rien qui fait tâche à part ma pauvre âme, pas un bruit en dehors de celle de ma respiration. Le poids de ma solitude s'abat sur moi dans un inaudible fracas.

Il faut que je sorte d'ici.

J'attrape mon blouson au cuir usé, mon briquet presque fini et mes clés inutiles et je quitte cet endroit oppressant.

+x+x+x

C'est drôle de parfois suivre ses instincts, accepter le fait qu'inconsciemment on veut se diriger dans telle rue plutôt qu'une autre. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, je ne l'aurais pas revu.

Le plus dérangeant c'est surtout que ça me tienne à cœur de le revoir.

Mais après tout peu importe. Il est là, devant moi, me toisant dans un air narquois qui lui va si bien et qui me fait totalement craquer.

-Je t'ai manqué ? , me taquine-t-il.

-Et toi, t'as rêvé de moi ? , attaqué-je.

Je l'observe rougir avec plaisir.

-Je prends ça pour un oui. Rien de trop salace ?

Il hausse les épaules d'un air gêné avant de venir s'assoir à mes côtés dans les escaliers.

-J'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de situation.

-Moi si.

Ce qui est faux. D'habitude je ne recroise jamais mes conquêtes d'un soir, ne rêve pas d'elles et ne cherche pas à ce que ce soit le cas. Néanmoins je me délecte de l'air renfrogné de mon compagnon suite à ma déclaration et un silence paisible nous saisit quelques minutes.

-Tu crois que c'est le destin ?

-A propos de quoi ?

-Je sais pas… Nous.

-Je crois pas à ce genre de choses. , asséné-je.

-Alors ce serait quoi ?

-Aucune idée. Nous créons nos vies. Si nous nous sommes revus c'est qu'au moins l'un de nous deux le voulait.

-Tu crois ?

Je me tourne rapidement vers lui.

-J'en suis persuadé. , chuchoté-je.

Il rougit de plus belle, se sentant sans doute soudain coupable de notre nouvelle entrevue, ce qui me confirme qu'il n'arrive pas à me sortir de sa tête.  
Le soleil frappe nos vêtements noirs, nous épuise par sa chaleur entêtante. Je ferme les yeux sans m'en rendre compte.

Quelque temps plus tard, le jeune homme à côté de moi me secoue avec précaution.

-Viens avec moi.

Je rouvre les yeux pour le découvrir déjà debout. Il me tend sa main.  
Je l'ignore et après un haussement d'épaules, je le suis dans les rues déjà grouillantes de vie et de chaleur.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé! :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonsoir (ou rebonsoir pour ceux qui viennent de Demande-moi ce qui ne va pas)! Nous voici aujourd'hui réuni pour le troisième chapitre de cette fiction qui, je l'espère, va vous plaire.  
** **Comme vous pouvez le constater, la fiction a changé de nom. Ok, ça change pas grand chose... Mais euh voilà je tenais quand même à le préciser. éè**_  
 _ **En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture, à tout de suite. :3**_

* * *

Dans une avenue éblouissante de lumière de jour, un immeuble aux pierres blanches devant lequel s'arrête mon compagnon m'aveugle. Mal à l'aise, je m'exclame :

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fout là ?

Mon attention se porte sur les trottoirs propres, impeccables. Mon sentiment que je ne devrais pas être ici se renforce.

-C'est chez moi. , me répond-il d'un air désinvolte. Je croyais que tu te souvenais d'où j'habite, c'est pas ce que tu avais dit ? , rit-il, un peu dépité.

Je ne dis rien. Il compose rapidement un code puis la porte s'ouvre dans un petit déclic. Nous nous engouffrons dans le petit hall à la fraîcheur agréable. Mon compagnon salue chaleureusement la concierge qui vient de sortir de sa loge pour faire le ménage. J'en fais de même en fixant mes yeux droits dans les siens, surmontant tant bien que mal la honte de l'image que je soumets.

Nous entrons dans l'ascenseur à l'odeur étouffante de Javel qui semblait nous attendre, les portes grandes ouvertes. Nous nous faisons face sans nous regarder, troublés par la respiration de l'autre qui alourdie la notre tandis que nous prenons conscience du corps désiré si près de nous dans l'espace confiné.

Je ne me souvenais pas de son immeuble, comme je l'avais prévu : il ne faisait pas encore assez jour lorsque je suis parti ce matin-là. En revanche son appartement m'est agréablement familier et je ne me fais pas prier pour me fondre dans son canapé lorsqu'il me demande de m'assoir.

-Désolé qu'il fasse si chaud. , me lance-t-il depuis le haut des escaliers. La climatisation ne semble plus marcher. , m'annonce-t-il en redescendant.

-Y a pas de problème. , souris-je.

La vérité c'est que je m'en fous, je suis fatigué et je m'applique trop à contrôler mes pulsions sexuelles qui m'ordonnent de me jeter sur ce presque inconnu chez qui je suis.

-Ca ne te dérange donc pas si je me mets à l'aise ? , me demande ce-dernier.

Assez surpris, je lui réplique en levant les mains :

-T'es chez toi.

Et là je dois bien avouer que je suis tenté de le qualifier d'allumeur…

Placé dans la lumière du soleil, je focalise mon attention sur ses mains qui attrapent le bas de son t-shirt. J'inspire longuement, mes yeux s'écarquillent et mes pupilles se dilatent. Sa peau se dévoile peu à peu, son bassin ondule quand il se tortille pour achever d'enlever son haut qu'il laisse finalement tomber à terre. Puis, d'un pas mesuré, il vient s'assoir et se coller à moi. J'entoure distraitement ses épaules d'un bras en soupirant.

-Pourquoi t'essayes de jouer comme ça avec moi ?

Il ne répond rien, se contentant de glisser une main taquine par l'ouverture au niveau du col de ma chemise. Ses doigts brûlants embrasent ma peau et réveillent ma faim.

-Je ne connais même pas ton prénom. , me murmure-t-il.

Il joue doucement avec mes clavicules du bout de son doigt fin.

-C'est pas important. , grogné-je.

-Tu trouves ?

-Mmh…

-Tu ne veux même pas savoir le mien ?

-Non.

Il baisse une moue déçue mais ne dit rien.  
Cependant la main sur mon torse s'active de nouveau et ma chemise s'ouvre d'un bouton. Je la lui attrape brusquement.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? , s'indigne-t-il.

-Ne me cherche pas comme ça. Tu ne sais pas comme ça peut finir…, menacé-je d'une voix grave.

Il hausse les épaules mais je distingue clairement un frisson qui coule dans son dos quand il se relève.

Il quitte quelques instante la pièce et je ferme mes yeux, savourant simplement cet instant où une petite flamme de sérénité me prend enfin.

Une musique tranquille s'élance dans le salon et me cueille dans ma torpeur.  
Il me sourit et se déhanche pour me rejoindre. Je capte avec plaisir ses œillades enflammées qui font leur effet. Un désir me prend les tripes, je me retiens à grande peine de me lever pour l'attraper sur la table basse. Ses yeux m'attirent, m'obsèdent. Deux orbes au bleu de la nuit. Envoutantes.

Dans un frisson, je saute sur mes pieds et déclare avec calme sous ses yeux stupéfaits :

-J'vais prendre une douche.

Et je le laisse seul dans son salon au milieu d'une danse aguicheuse qu'il ne faisait que commencer. Il n'a pas le temps de protester mais alors que je monte les escaliers, je l'entends frapper quelque chose en grognant.

+x+x+x

Sur le toit de l'immeuble, le ciel s'offre à nous, porté par une douceur silencieuse qui immerge toute la ville. D'habitude j'aime être seul dans ces moments de contemplation mais sans savoir pourquoi, je tolère la présence de ce semi-inconnu à mes côtés.  
Je ne comprends pas bien ce qui me pousse à vouloir le revoir, passer du temps avec lui, avoir envie d'encore baiser avec lui alors que d'habitude, j'aurais déjà tout oublié de sa personne. Il a une trop grosse emprise sur moi.

D'un geste lent il me repasse ma clope, le regard rivé sur les étoiles. Je le détaille à la dérobée, mes yeux étant plus efficaces la nuit qu'en plein jour.  
Ses iris brillent du feu des étoiles qui tâchent le ciel et ses lèvres habillées de noir flottent en un sourire béat.

-Tu crois en l'amour ? , me chuchote-t-il.

Je sursaute et remet ma tête face aux cieux, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il trouble le silence. Je fixe un point précis pour éviter de croiser son regard et grogne :

-Comment est-ce que je peux déterminer une éventuelle croyance en quelque chose que j'ai jamais connu ?

Je tire longuement une bouffée de fumée. Il enchaîne :

-Alors tu n'y crois pas.

-Tu écoutes ce que je te dis ou pas ? Je peux pas parler d'un truc que je connais pas. Je comprends pas ce que ça fait de « tomber amoureux », je vois pas ce que ça apporte de plus que de baiser ni comment ça se traduit. Si c'est les papillons dans le ventre et autres conneries comme ça je passe mon tour : sache que ça me donne envie de gerber rien que d'en parler.

-C'est pas ça aimer. , affirme-t-il en tournant la tête vers moi. Selon moi c'est vouloir partager son quotidien, ses peines et ses joies avec une personne que tu gardes dans ta vie parce que tu es accro à sa présence.

-C'est compliqué…

Il rit légèrement.

-Pourtant j'ai essayé de te simplifier le concept au maximum.

Le silence nous étreint à nouveau sans que ça ne nous gêne vraiment et je m'allonge sans un bruit pour m'emplir la rétine de la vision de ce magnifique ciel nocturne.  
Il me rejoint dans ma position en se servant de mon torse comme oreiller et je ne proteste pas, plus par fatigue qu'autre chose.

-Il faut que je m'en aille. , déclaré-je dans un souffle.

-Je sais, c'est toujours comme ça avec toi. , se résigne-t-il. Mais tu peux dormir chez moi. Je peux te faire une place dans mon lit.

-Pas la peine.

-Je peux pas faire quelque chose pour toi ?

-Arrête c'est ridicule.

-Quoi ? , se braque-t-il.

-On se connaît pas, pourquoi tu veux me rendre service ?

-D'une, c'est toi qui veut qu'on n'apprenne rien l'un de l'autre et de deux, ça va tu vas pas cracher sur de l'aide !

Je me redresse en le repoussant.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire quand j'en ai besoin ? , clamé-je.

Il se relève et moi aussi. Nous nous dressons l'un contre l'autre, le corps tendu, prêts à sauter sur l'autre.

-Je sais où t'habite. , crache-t-il en guise d'aveu maladroit.

-Crevard… Tu m'as suivi. , constaté-je dans un souffle.

-Bah ouais. , admet le jeune homme d'un ton amer. Contrairement à toi, j'ai envie de savoir qui tu es et ce que tu caches.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre de savoir qui je suis ?! , explosé-je finalement.

-C'est important pour moi ! Tu pourrais simplement me parler de toi, c'est pas si compliqué !

-Mais je sais pas qui je suis ! , hurlé-je.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent et il recule de deux-trois pas.

-Je sais pas qui je suis. , répété-je en me radoucissant. Tu croyais quoi ? Que je suis sûr de qui je suis, ce en quoi je crois ? Je suis en constant changement, je n'ai quasiment pas de personnalité fixe. Et le peu que je sais de moi, je le hais. Je me hais. Tu peux le comprendre ça ?

Je le vois déglutir et hocher douloureusement la tête.

-T veux m'aider ? Ok mais c'est pas fondamentalement de bouffe dont j'ai besoin. … Je sais même pas de quoi j'ai besoin.

-Moi je sais. , déclare-t-il après un silence.

-Ah oui ? , raillé-je.

-Oui.

-Alors quoi ?

-D'amour.

-Tu te fous de moi là, c'est ça ? , dis-je en me rembrunissant.

Un silence.

-Non.

Je m'écroule au sol pour m'asseoir, suivi du regard de mon interlocuteur qui reprend d'une voix plus apaisée.

-Laisse-moi t'aider à découvrir qui tu es. Laisse-moi t'aimer. , demande-t-il innocemment.

-Tu sais pas dans quoi tu t'aventures. , annoncé-je finalement.

-Ca… C'est ce que tu crois. Et c'est pas ton problème. Moi j'aime les défis. Je veux relever celui-ci.

-Tu n'y arriveras pas. , assuré-je.

-C'est ce qu'on verra. , réplique-t-il en croisant les bras.

D'en bas, dans sa position dominatrice, il me donne envie. Peut-être même que je _le_ veux.  
Et je me prends à penser qu'on pourrait essayer. Je n'ai rien à perdre. Absolument plus rien.  
Alors pourquoi pas ?

Je fonds sur sa bouche dans une impulsion désespérée.

* * *

 ** _Notre cher narrateur qui est bien évidemment, comme certains l'ont deviné et me l'ont dit en review ou mp, le Patron se laisserait-il subitement faire? :3  
Merci à vous de m'avoir lu, faites-moi part de vos commentaires sur ce chapitre. :)  
A bientôt! :)_**


End file.
